1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table-top wood-waste-collecting machine, particularly to one enabling, every wind-sucking vent of a work faceplate and every location of a wind-sucking space under the work faceplate to receive a suction force in a balanced condition to let wood waste dropping in the dust-sucking space completely and smoothly guided and sucked to a dust-collecting unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tabletop wood-waste-collecting machine 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a support frame 11, a machine base 12, a work faceplate 13 and a dust-collecting unit 14 combined together. The machine base 12 positioned on the support frame 11 is provided with a base plate 121 having its peripheral side extending upward and forming a peripheral edge 122 and its central portion bored with a connecting opening 123 communicating with the dust-collecting unit 14. The work faceplate 13 covered on the machine base 12 is provided with a top plate 131 for placing work pieces thereon, having an accommodating space 132 is formed between the top plate 131 of the work faceplate 13 and the machine base 12. Further, the top plate 131 is bored with a plurality of wind-sucking vents 133. Thus, when the dust-collecting unit 14 is started to operate, there will produce a vacuum suction force in the accommodating space 132 formed between the machine base 12 and the work faceplate 13 so that wood waste produced during wood processing can be sucked into the accommodating space 132 through the wind-sucking vents 133 of the work faceplate 13. Simultaneously, the wood waste is sucked to the dust-collecting unit 14 to be collected and removed through the connecting opening 123 under the center of the accommodating space 132.
However, the base plate 121 of the machine base 12 is a flat plate, and the connecting opening 123 of machine base 12 is located in the center; therefore, when the dust-collecting unit 14 is started to operate, a comparatively huge vacuum suction force will be produced around the base plate 121 of the machine base 12 and the wind-sucking vents 133 of the work faceplate 13, which are near the connecting opening 123, but the vacuum suction force produced at the locations that are far away from the connecting opening 123 will be comparatively small. Such unbalanced suction force may make some wood waste remain at or stick to the place where suction force is small, unable to exhaust out the wood waste completely, and it is necessary to have the tabletop wood-waste-collecting machine 10 disassembled for cleaning regularly.